Night of the Hunter
by Daughter of Ink
Summary: "Honest to God I will break your heart...tear you to pieces and rip you apart" EddiexPeter  VenomxSpidey  Hard Yaoi! You have been warned!


**MY FIRST SMUT FICTION ON THIS ACCOUNT HERE! AND I'VE FINALLY MASTERED IN MAKING THIS EROTIC (thoug it is rather short...) AND DETAILED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**NOSEBLEEDS GALORE EVERYONE!**

**:D**

**-Break-**

**Break Your Heart**

"_Honest to God I will break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces_

_And rip you apart_

_Honest to God I will break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces_

_And rip you apart"_

Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars

He moaned as his hips rocked with the other, withering underneath the hulking figure above him, crying out when a sudden thrust or grinding of motion took place. A deep, desiring, lustful pleasure settled inside him, clouding his mind as he struggled through the binds of black webbing on his hands, arms brought up above his head stuck to the wall behind him. His body lying on the snow-covered roof while being fucked by the black brute known as Venom, someone who used to be his dear friend even looked up to as an older brother. Now, he was nothing more than a nightmare, laughing at him with a wide grin on his face, mocking him and humiliating him in such a way that would greatly scar the young man forever.

"E…Eddie! Ahh! Ah!" he moaned, tears sliding down his face from his eyes that were screwed shut, pain and utter ecstasy written on his face. He was crying and moaning from it all. His accursed body quivering and sending pleasurable sensations, slowly building up to a point where all he could do was cry out, his hips on fire. Arching his back from the hard thrusts and pounding of his inner walls of warm flesh by Venom's large cock. He squirmed, gasping and moaning from the sweet spot pulsing inside him.

"**So tight…"**

In and out, Venom pounded away at him, making sure to draw out the time between them. The beastly nightmare moaned from the sheer tightness of the young man and clutched the other's hips tightly, digging his claw into the bruising hips. He enjoyed watching the brunette cry, shamefully bowing his head as he quivered in pleasure, mewling and arching his back from every hard thrust inside him. Tearful brown eyes pleading up at him in a most pitiful manner, the innocence that were once there now replaced by a grieving and heartbreaking look on his bruised, bleeding face, the spider costume in tatters, exposing his flesh to the cold wind, the snow underneath stained red with his blood and fluids from the past orgasms. How Venom loved to take up different positions with his spider, fucking him hard and roughly while the little one made such beautiful noises and moved underneath him. He especially liked it when forcing his little one to suck-off of him, knowing how humiliating it was for him. Ah, but his favorite was when the little spider was on top of him, twitching and pleading, riding the monster as said monster's hands held his hips in place. Blood and cum covering the ground of the roof, away from intruding eyes as they spent their time together, no matter if the spider did not agree to any of this.

Peter could feel his heart shattering in these acts of non-consensual love. No matter how his body betrayed him, there was that unmistakable feeling in his chest that was heavy and unbearably painful to bear. It did not matter that the one above him was thrusting with ease inside him and making him feel such things he never felt he dreamed so often before. No, it was how those eyes showed no love or care for him as he bleeds in the cold winter air, merely showing sadistic satisfaction in his pain, grinning in a malicious way while screwing him senseless.

Why was this happening to him?

Why?

He felt the familiar climax building up inside him and he cried out, withering on the ground with his hips clutched by claw like hands as a roaring rung in his ears. Then, the unmistakable zenith of the union came and white, hot fluids spilled between them. White-hot pleasure pulsed throughout his body while his insides clenched around the cock buried deep within, a scream ripping through his throat. Finally, they both collapsed, spent and utterly exhausted.

"**Our spider…" **Venom whispered as he wrapped an around the young teen and brought him close to his chest, a sound rumbling from his throat that sounded like a purr.

"L…Let m…me go…!" Peter whispered hoarsely, shivering and biting back moans from the aftermath of sex. He weakly hit the elder's chest, refusing to look up at him as he squirmed to get out of Venom's grip. Tears leaking down his flushed face, sobbing for the innocence stolen away from him. By someone he once trusted, someone he cared for. Now, there was nothing but the shatter pieces of his reality; caught in another spider's web of lust and sadistic glee.

Darkness began to cloud his vision, a groan escaping his lips as he was picked up into strong arms, being held in a gentle manner as his head rolled to the side and he fell limp. His lower body ached and his ass was sore as hell. Yet he still managed to look up and see Venom's face peel away to reveal the one he had trusted most and let down as well. A sea of deep, blue eyes he could get lost in forever, staring at him whilst the moon finally appeared in the sky, casting an silver, illuminating light down upon the handsome young man's face, his blonde hair seeming to shine under the moon rays as those eyes swam with emotions.

His heart broke at the mere sight of him.

Then, darkness claimed him.

-Break-

Nothing but the terrible monsters and creatures lurking in the dark corners of his mind to greet him as he wallows in his heart-break, forever shattered and broken beyond repair. Cowering in the corner from their claws that reach out towards him, threatening to hurt him and do all sorts of things that were utterly horrifying.

But, one of them growled and stalked towards him, the others reeling away in hisses as the one creature grabs a hold of him and pulls him up. Strong arms slithering over his waist, keeping him in place with white, emotionless, soulless eyes leer down at him, a long tongue hanging out. He shivered from the creature's touch, tears falling from his eyes. Then, he did something utterly mad. Whether he had gone insane or not, who knows. All he ever really thought of when he buried his face in the creature's chest, wrapping his arms around him and shivering, was that if his heart could be broken by this monster, doesn't that mean he loves him? So then, why not love him still, even if his heart should break over and over again, at least he can pick up the pieces and put it back together again…right?

Right…


End file.
